


Spring Can Come Again

by HetaRosFangirl



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Septiplier AWAY!, Teamwork, Weather, You can ship everyone with everyone in a platonic way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaRosFangirl/pseuds/HetaRosFangirl
Summary: The story of the seasons. The story of magic. The story of heartbreak. The story of Earth. The story of friendship.The story should have stayed at that.But no - The story has been changed, all thanks to one man who just wanted something to happen. One man who hated the stalemate of immortality. He wanted a blizzard, and he got it...But will the blizzard settle down for Spring? Will Spring ever come again?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this isn't DENSB, but do to a bunch of stuff, I'm writing this! I already have three chapters written, and I'm really enjoying it so far - I want to make sure it's not stupid or anything. Plus, I at first wanted to keep this to myself, but I couldn't! I can't stop myself from sharing this from the masses! I just love it too much! 
> 
> As for the AU, this came from a simple little picture on Tumblr called "*Character that I don't want to spoil just yet*Snow." I'll tell you the name in a later chapter:)
> 
> My mind snowballed after that, as I both love these guys and still have some of my now four-years-old love of (bracing myself for cringe...) the big four/five. (Disney + Pixar thing - don't look it up. Save yourself. That's what got me into ff, folks. Man, do I have a weird mind. But if you know what that is, you should understand my love a tiny bit. It was cool to me, okay! Middle school days.....)
> 
> Why are you still reading my pestering notes? Read the thing under this! Happy Reading~

Autumn paced nervously in his chambers, the light cape brushing against the floor being the only sound audible in the room. Rubbing his beard in deep thought, he tried to come up with an idea, a key opposition, anything, to get his co-season’s personification to see his reasoning.

“Summer, we can’t recruit a new one right now! The person would have to learn the magic, how to control the powers, the customs, US, we don’t have the resources or time to do any of that-”

“Exactly!” The other man exaggerates, pushing his hands up into the air in unison. “We don’t have anytime whatsoever! Night is out there, Winter will begin in just a few months time, this is our only chance! We’ll be overpowered by early December without a new member, he will strike with the might of his stolen powers, and Earth will die!” I start sweating at the last sentence, knowing that this would happen sometime. It was Summertime after all, where Mark of Summer was at his full power. He’s getting heated up over this...

I shrivel back to the other side of the room, staring at the window now in deep thought. He has a point there, my mind stated, but I’m not ready for someone else.

I sighed harshly into the warm air filling the room, grooming my green hair out of my face before turning around fully to meet my fellow immortal in the face. He has gone silent now, somehow. He must sense my thoughts. I am almost ashamed at the desperate words that my brain thinks, right as I slam my foot down in anger towards the ground. I feel extremely powerless, looking down to that same shoe-less foot now with overwhelming sadness flooding my senses.

A few rough blinks in my eyes later, I open my mouth to say some of those words. “Why did this happen? Why did all of this happen? Why did Felix die? Why did Phil leave for some random kid? Why couldn’t we just stay as our little trinity forever? Why couldn’t the whole family just stay together?” I bite back the little tear escaping my eye as the my dear friend takes my shoulders into his.

He’s now hugging me softly, his warmth going down to room temperature while doing so to keep me from burning to a crisp. I hug him back, my head reeling still over our recent losses. When you have stability for thousands of years and suddenly lose it all in one season, the mind can never really recover. 

Just like Spring, I said in my head sadly, glancing back to the past. Those days only worked when we all worked together, and we all did gladly. Now with Felix...gone, we can’t have the wind. Spring can never come again.

I pulled back from my long-time pal, now ready for business once again. “Okay.”

Mark looked into my troubled expression, seemingly confused. “What?”

Now staring into him, I elaborate on my loss of argument. “Go see if the boy is awake. Phil bestowed upon him power than we hold, don’t let him go through those aches alone. You’re better fit for this - it’s your season.”

Mark chuckled at his success, then marched back a few steps from me. Because he’s in season, he’s wearing his most elaborate of clothing, the Badge of Season and all hanging from the dark red T-shirt that stuck to him in the heat.

“Just like that? You’ve been at this for a week, Jack. Ever since he showed signs of waking up. You wouldn’t give up that easily for nothing. What happened?” Mark was obviously caught off-guard, and for good reason. I’m an overall good Autumn guy, but when we argue I am as stubborn as a mule.

I turn around once-more to my window, thinking again to my gone friend. “It snowed a bit in his hometown, one year ago today,” I spoke soothingly, eyes not leaving the glass. “He loved his home, he made the snowflakes real special every year at the old place. He was especially eager last year, like he knew it was his last. I don’t want that home to be gone just because he isn’t here to maintain it. Last time it wasn’t maintained, he became Nature’s new little boy, just like ours in the room beside us, losing fingers from the cold. They regenerated, but he never took his fingers for granted ever again. He turned a morbid scene into an inspirational one, that even when living in a life like ours you can never take these things for granted. Felix....”

Mark’s face shifted in a similar manner to mine, joining my side right by the translucent barrier in the wall. “He loved how something so dangerous could become so beautiful...the snow won’t be the same with him gone.” In a single moment, his demeanor changed - his hand reached for my shoulder, gently landing a second later.

I take in some of the warm air from the other grown man, suddenly drained from the conversation. “I’m going to lie down. Do something productive while I’m gone.”

“I will, I will! I’m gonna go check on him now,” the embodiment of Summer said, radiating happiness, if just for my sake. “...He better be alive.”

“He will be,” I demanded, fist clutching in a moment of determination. “Phil, Dan and Felix are gone because of him. He is okay.”

\------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the one thing I had wanted when I was last conscious, forever ago by the looks of it - warmth.

Grudgingly trying to sit up, I felt hands stopping me from doing so. They were gentle but firm, with no intention to hurt or constrain. 

I now noticed the white, thick sheets above and below my person, along with the soft and neat pillow I now fell back on. A voice appeared from the left, calming the anxiety that just started forming in my chest. 

“Please don’t attempt to get back up again.”

The male’s voice was deep, displaying a surprisingly powerful force from his voice box. I was a weird emotion to have with a mere voice, but it is the only way I can phrase the feeling correctly.

“You’ve been in a coma for the past month because of severe trauma and frostbite, and I don’t know what state you are in. You’re safe with us, no worries. My name is Mark, and I really hope you’re lungs can manage to speak soon - it would be really annoying if I had to call you Winter for eternity. That would be unbearingly confusing.”

Not fully processing his words, I’m met with darkness once again.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

I smile once he’s back under, yes, he’s alive! 

Grinning, I return to Jack’s room from before with good news, and finding that the younger man had left the premises. Rolling my eyes, I go to search the castle for him, praying to Phil’s memory that he didn’t go to the gone man’s chambers to ‘lie down.’

After a long and thorough search, I give up all hope, and climb the staircase to the very top from before. Three rooms down by Jack’s, right next to mine, stood Old Winter’s room. I made a beeline to the ice-lined door then, Felix’s frosty environment has not reacted well to an unexpected neglection from its forever-long owner. Opening the door, Jack of Autumn is laying in the snowy floor, not daring to touch his bed, with a blank face etched onto his features. At the sound of a door opening, he makes no response, as usual with how dire both of our mental statutes have become. I merely join him on the ground with a nod, hoping by some miracle it would work just once, but to no avail. As soon as it comes into contact with me, the weak snow starts to evaporate.

With a sudden tear in my eye, I leave my good friend behind in shame - at least Autumn can appreciate the beauty of snow, all I do is destroy it.


	2. What is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hello! Been a little bit! I'm really sorry for this, all I have is a really shameful (and long) explanation right here:
> 
> For the past few weeks, my life has been turned upside down from reality. As in, my sleeping patterns...are completely non-existant. I was falling asleep at 8 am and waking up at 5 pm. Oh, how my family hated me! *Laughs out of sheer stupidity of life.* Now, on the night of August 12th, I told people that I would write/update that night since it was my birthday, and I was totally going to do it! Problem was...getting to my computer involves walking....  
> What do I do? FF, of course! I start reading this decently long, ongoing, amazing septiplier ff called "Star People - A (uncalled for) Septipler Space AU" by Linadoon and...well, I'm a girl who gets sick at the mere mention of space, and that story make me really love the concept for the first time in my life! So, I try to find more space stuff ff, and find nothing. Dissapointing. It is now 2:44 am - I have been running on 5 hours of sleep, and have been up for about 14 hours. Then I think on a whim about my cousin's internet name - Voltric - and remember that people confuse that name with a space cartoon named "Voltron." Anyone here of it? Either way, I wasn't very tired, so I started watich the one-hour first episode of Voltron: Legendary Defender, having no idea what it's about except for space. I WAS HOOKED IMMEDIATELY. I couldn't put it down. This, folks, is why you don't start series at 3 am! I ended up being awake until 2 pm, leaving me awake for a stunning 26 hours without any kind of sleep. All to catch up to season 3. I finished season 3 episode 7 twenty minutes ago, and had this written, so I decided to post this now. I hope you all liked my bad story about the flaws of the human race: time for you to read the real story! Happy Reading~

I wake up for the second time, the voice to my left nowhere in sight. I try to incline my back forward again, just like last time, and found it less painful somehow. Happy at the thought, I find the courage to open my eyes to the room I had apparently slept in for over a month.

It was a big, lavish room, with the floor covered in rich red carpeting. The walls were colored a plain gold, covered fully with bookshelves, paintings, and furniture. A simple chair was moved to be right next to me, for the man from before. Everything in the room reminded me of royalty, even the sheets that I could tell were made with very expensive material. _Where am I? Who saved me from the blizzard? What happened to my home?_

Wanting answers, I made way to leave this bed to find the other occupants of this house. Stretching my foot to go outside the sheets, reaching to the right of the mattress, I expected to find that the room would be a lot colder. However, I found that the room was at a comfortable room-temperature, so I braced myself for no reason. I also now saw that my outfit of rags has been replaced with night-clothes, rather generous of my host. _Wait, how did I get into these? What did they do in my sleep? What did they do to ME in my sleep?!?_

Now scrambling out of the suspiciously wealthy bed material, I take notice of the mirror and clock chucked onto the wall right far left to the door’s wall. I take this time to see if anything else has changed about myself.

Same pale skin from the north of the continent, same baby-faced man in his twenties with no facial hair, same everything. Except for my clothes, but that’s merely temporary. I examined the cloth more, finding that I was wearing a light blue T-shirt and dark blue softly-made pants for the cold night. My black hair has grown, to my dissapointment. I need a haircut immediately unless I want to be blind.

With a swift check to the clock, I see that it is the early hours of the morning - the mysterious man may still be asleep.

I then turn my attention to the bookcases for more facts about where I am, but find they are all written in a language I could not read. Giving up on those after a few minutes, I notice the paintings littered on the walls, five in all. It then occurred to me that the paintings were all of equal length of each other, as if they were the five main points of the room’s walls surrounding me. Interesting, these people in the portraits must be very important.

The first section of the room was to the bed’s left, where the man was sitting the last time I woke up. The portrait there was a realistic face image of a tan man in his mid-twenties, smiling like the sun. The black-haired man’s chocolate eyes was fixated to the left of the painter, as if paying attention to a joke behind the canvas. The background was a mixture of reds, oranges, yellows and pinks - it reminded me of a hot, sunny day that I’ve never experienced too much in the northern territory of Maine. The red streaks in the man’s hair then reminded me of the fire in my fireplace every time I came home at school - the fire that I would have saw if I returned home instead of getting stuck in blizzard on the way.

To the right of the bed, there was a similar-styled portrait of a much paler man, this time with green streaks in his hair and a bit of facial hair on his chin. His body was more scrawny, yet still had the same aura of happiness coming from his complexion. He didn’t remind me of the sun: he reminded me of nice, cloudy days that I loved in the fall, with a cool but not chilly wind blowing. Not loving fire like the other one, but...peaceful shade? Yeah.The background was different as well, with greens, yellows, oranges, and dark browns spiraling behind the man.

Then I turned to a third portrait, on the same wall, closer to the door and farther away from me. All of these paintings were done the same way, but I got different emotions from each one. This one was of a pale, scrawny man once again, all of them being in the mid-twenties so far. This guy looked a bit older, with less facial hair than the second man, now with white-blonde hair in a similar hair-style, this time with a light blue/grey streak. The background was whites, blues, purples, and hints of blacks, reminding me of the pretty little blizzards that would happen many times a year. His icy blue eyes held the same edge of danger as well, as if the man had more of an edge than the others.. I’ve liked all of these pictures, maybe my hosts weren't that bad.

There was no picture on the opposite wall to the third man’s canvas, as if someone was supposed to be there.

Nothing bothered me about the men so far. That is, until I approached the fourth picture, now directly left to the door that would get me out of this room. 

This man had had pitch blackness as his background, seeming to swallow the dim canvas whole. The pale man was sharply contrasted with the color, and was the first of the men to not have a strike of color in their hair. Black hair, black and grey clothing, yet his sparkling eyes were oddly soothing to like at, as if looking at the stars. His smile wasn’t as big as the others, but still had the same effect with the little peace-sign he made with his right hand right next to his face. I wondered who he was more than the others, he may be a problem in the future if he was still around.

Thankfully, the fifth and final portrait was the weirdest one, but much kinder in appearance. To the right of the door, a very similar-looking man with a glow on in the background was drawn. His face looked similar to the dark man’s, yet gave me a nice, sunny vibe. Looking at the picture, however, filled me with unspeakable sadness, though i’ve never seen this face in my whole life. 

Intrigued yet slightly afraid of these five people, I grab the golden doorknob, and take a peek outside. The outside was a simple hallway, with the same carpet as the room I was currently in. Flowers and decorations littered the large walking space, giving me the sense that other people lived in these rooms currently.

Not wanting to see those occupants, I go to my left where I saw a large staircase leading downstairs. I go down at a snail’s pace, not wanting to draw attention to myself, and not knowing what to expect. After a few minutes, I made it to the floor below, panting at the unexpected exercise in the quietest tone I could muster. I then saw that the room I was in was similar to the hallway before, but now with plushy chairs and a couch lining a wall. There were three doors on the left and two doors on the right, along with one large door at the end of the small passage. Curious, I then went towards the first door on the right, intending to see if the door was open. No such luck - the black door was locked up tight.

Trying all of the doors on the right and the first two on the left, I had felt hopeless by the last door. I tried it anyway, out of sheer boredom now, and something immediately clicked.

I felt something stir inside me, some kind of feeling, some kind of assurance that this was right where i’m supposed to be.

Knowing it was open, I slowly open the door to reveal a winter paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Bad? Good? Mad at me for the rant at the beginning? Let me know in kudos count or, even better, in the comment section below! Don't hold back! I'll be reading more Voltron ff waiting for replies, have a lovely life!:)


	3. It's Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room...is _mine_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm alive, yes - school has begun, I'm at chapter 7 of To Kill a Mockingbird, it's now due in a week, I'm really happy, I'm at school with a couple of fellow weirdos - lets get this chapter on the road before I go on the road for my cousin's daughter's christening, shall we?
> 
> Happy Reading~

My jaw dropped immediately, in awe and pure wonder. Ice completely covered the ground, full of patterns and shapes of all sizes in the ice. Just that sight was beautiful, but no - it was also lightly snowing, the snow collected into big patches of the gigantic room. The ceiling, still covered in ice patterns, went up dozens and dozens of feet, just to hole this cold wonderland. _It’s doesn’t even feel cold,_ I said to myself in amazement. There were other doors on the opposite side of the room, but I wanted first to enjoy this amazing space. This stuff has been my life, but I am a mere twenty-one; I’ll get tired of it one day, but not yet. I refuse to.

I started walking towards one of the snow banks, not slipping on the ice due to my living in my home’s terrain, and stopped when I reached the pile. The snow was a pearly white as always, yet somehow the large space made it even prettier. Hesitantly, I reached down to gather a snowball, taking a few moments to make sure I have the sphere at a decent size. Holding the ball in my hand, I laughed out loud over how obscene this is, how this makes me so happy, how i’ve felt happier in this moment than any other when seeing the familiar substance at my fingertips.

The area agreed with me, somehow, as the clouds letting the snow fall were now moving gently over my side, covering the whole room within the minute. I stuck my tongue out to catch a snowflake, and one the third try, I did. _This is the cleanest snowflake I’ve ever had!!! This place is amazing!!!_

“What is this place…” I asked the room, not expecting a response. This magic is so beautiful…

“Yours.”

A new voice stopped my thoughts, answering my question. A man, who looked like the carbon-copy of the second portrait in that first bedroom, just appeared frombehnd me, most likely from those miscellanious rooms I saw before. He must have approached me silently while I was gathering the snow into my hands, the ice is silent after all. My questions weren't.

Then man had a sad gleam in his eyes, but softly stared at me, waiting for a response. 

I looked to him, hoping to do so. However, the world had different plans - I tripped and fell to the ground due to carelessness, knees now aching on the cold floor.

The other man grinned at the pitiful performance, and seemingly against his wishes, he laughed. The noise was small at first, but when he looked at my clueless face again, his smile grew bigger and bigger, until he dropped to the floor besides me. He was out of breath with tears in his eyes, leaving me with no words. _So bizarre…_

He caught his breath again soon after, the friendly smile not fading from his face. “I..I’m sorry...I’m never letting you forget that.”

Contrary to the fact that he will tell me about this day for a long time, I smiled once again at the tone of his voice. Sitting besides me, we then entered awkward silence for a second, and I got another hand of snow, then first one broken on the ground resulting from my fall. I then remembered his response to my question before, and I opened my mouth once more.

“What did you mean by mine?” I asked in confusion, turning to the green-haired man. “And who are you? What is this place? Why am I here and not home?” The man smiled again while turning his head downwards, a shy expression on his face. I could see the gears turning in his head over what his response would be.

“It’s not in my right to tell you without my counterpart, kid. We’ll have that talk together later. Don’t worry, you’re safe here.” He went to get up from his spot on the ice, but I grabbed his arm to pull him down again.

“Can you at least tell me your name? And don’t call me a kid, please, I just turned twenty one dude. And how do I know that you didn’t kidnap me, or are planning to kill me? How can I trust you?”

He then put his arm around my neck in a jokingly manner, then proceeded to talk further. “Woah, that’s a lot of questions. First of all - you are a kid compared to me, try to trust me on that for now. Secondly, on that issue, the sooner we get upstairs the sooner you get the information you deserve. My friend should be up right now, and we’ll tell you everything you need to know. Third - my name’s Jack of Autumn, but just call me Jack please.”

He the got up and went to the door in a quick but leisurely pace, stopping in front of it to wait for me. I got up right as he turned to me again, I still had another question before going upstairs.

“Wait...if this is ‘my’ room, why are you in it?”

Jack placed his hands into his pockets for a minute, a sprinkle of sadness filling his eyes.

“The last Winter let us in here as his final wish. With you getting up last week for the first time, this was my last chance to see his season in his fashion. I’ve said my goodbyes, now it’s time to go. Come on, kid, take a look around and then join me outside.” He then paused for a second, and his eyes spared op once again. “What’s your name, by the way?”

I looked at him, grateful for hearing one thing out of his mouth that made sense to me. “Ethan,”  
I breathed, “It’s nice to meet you, Jack.” With a nod, glancing around the room one last time with his hands over his heart, Jack opened the door and exited the magical room, me following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Horrible? Wish DENSB was still ongoing? Love this (somehow)? tell me! I'm lonely!


	4. Back at the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETED ALL OF MY ASSIGNMENTS ON TIME IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF
> 
> Now I can actually have a life! I have legit gotten sick from getting only 2 hours of sleep for the past week. Just awful! Pro-Tip - please do your summer reading assignments more than 2 weeks before its due. Not in like June, but like mid-August at the latest. I'm looking out for you lovely people here:)
> 
> This is really short - but I'll post again extremely soon. I'll post a chapter of ALE, then come over to you folks again! Cool? Cool. 
> 
> Happy reading~

Following Jack, we made it up the staircase once again, to find the hallway of regular rooms untouched. Without a word, my new acquaintance found his way to a normal door in the middle of the hallway, and knocked on the wood softly. “Summer, get your big head out of there.”

The voice from my bedside a week ago responded, right after a sound of paper being shuffled. “I’m reading, Jack. And call me Mark.”

Jack was starting to come off as a fun guy, glass always half full and all that. He coughed into his shirt for a second, then started, “Fine, but Winter’s gonna be real pissed if by the end of the day he still doesn’t know anything. Don’t make me pity the newbie, Mark.”

We heard a deep sigh from the room, and with movement, the man opened the door, revealing himself to be the man in the first portrait from the room, only with a golden badge on his same fiery-red shirt. Behind him was a room similar to mine, but full with bright, radiant colors, and even more bookshelves where the portraits were positioned in that other room. A large hard-covered book with an orange bookmark sticking out of it was lying on the bed sheets.

Mark was looking at me, as if taking everything in - with a sad look, he nodded, and silently we all shifted into the room I woke up in, Mark taking a second to close his own door. Jack waved me into what I supposed was my room, and soon the three of us were in. I was back at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Worried for my mental health? Awful story that should be thrown into a dumpster fire? Please tell me down there!


	5. An Okay Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe parts of this make sense somewhat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I PROMISE A QUICK UPDATE AND PROCRASTINATE _EDITING_ THIS CHAPTER IM SO SORRY.
> 
> Here's a near-3000 word chapter as an apology...I hope it makes sense...
> 
> Happy reading~

With myself on the bed, Jack sitting in the chair, and Mark closing the door behind us, it was time to get answers.

Mark sighed, as if dreading the explanation. He looked to me, and smiled in the same way he did in the picture. “Let’s start off easy. Hello, my name is Mark, Mark of Summer if you want to be specific, and the man sitting to the left of you is Jack of Autumn. Call him Jack though. We’ll explain the titles later.”

“Wow, you’re bad at explaining this,” Jack accused of his friend, “His brain is going to melt by the time we’re done.”

“Lay off, will you? I bet you can’t do it better. I’m older than you.”

“By one year!”

“And I’m a native.”

“So what? You can’t dangle that over me forever, common knowledge bud.”

“It isn’t common with this guy here. Also, what’s your name?” He stopped the impending argument, facing me. Confidently, I answered, “Ethan, Ethan Nestor.”

“Alrighty, first name’s all I needed though. Without further ado,” he stopped for a short second, staring playfully at Jack behind me, “...we’ll start from the beginning.” Mark coughed professionally, then looked at me in serious eyes. There was a tinge of playfulness, though.

“Thousands upon thousands of years ago, the Earth was once only one landmass instead of, you know, the continent we know today. This landmass was called Pangaea, and all of the nature that kept the earth and it’s creatures alive was under the careful eye of one man created for that one purpose - we have called this man Man of Nature. There were people who knew this man’s name, but...we’ll get to that later, I guess.

“Then the world evolved under his careful eye. We’ve been told that he took a liking to Homo Sapiens - or what we normally call them, humans. Most likely because they were the first kind he protected that understood his emotions, and felt at home with them being so similar to him. Just to clarify, Nature lived forever, never had to survive or eat like these human beings on this Earth, yet he still empathized with their struggles of companionship and fulfilling one’s duty in their time.”

Jack smirked. “You’re going too fast, the pacing is all wrong, you’re a _really bad_ story-teller.”

I could have sworn I saw a flash of fire in Mark’s eye. “Okay - so nature was a really cool dude that protected all life on earth and was the essence of nature respectfully. Got that?”

I nodded my head - the Man of Nature thing sounded like insanity, but so was the room downstairs. After the pause, he continued.

“Homo Sapiens then went to every corner of the land, in every type of nature he created. However, he felt bad for subjecting the humans to his limits. You see, back then, there was only one person controlling the earth. To keep the whole area alive, he had to subject every spot of land to a specific weather forever. In one spot, it would rain forever, in the next, it would be snowing forever, in another, the wind had the power to kill forever. No diversity of the seasons we know today whatsoever. 

“Nature was, in lack of better words, bored. Nature wanted to experiment. He wanted to see how beautiful each and every spec of land could be if all forms of weather were on it. Where, if a human could live there, they would experience the heat, the rain, the snow, the perfect days….”

I ponder for a moment - I remember one day a few years ago there was a completely sunny day in my village. That was one of the best days of my life. _What would have happened if there was snow forever? At least I have some kind of a chance in the summertime! No wind, no snow...That would be horrible._

“...So he realized he needed help. So, he created the concept of day and night.

“At the time, again, the sun shined either all of the time or none of the time in one place. He theorised that if there was a Day and Night, Nature would use the night to plan the weather for the next day, letting him have time to make the weather more diverse. So he chose two little boys from a light and dark space, who were abandoned by their families, and raised them until they were of age. They were a bit older than you when Nature gave them their powers.”

Mark then looked over to the door behind him, motioning me to follow him. I got off the soft pillows and fell along besides him, staring at the fourth and fifth paintings from before.

“The left one is Night,” I realized, saying it aloud for confirmation. “And the right one is Day.”

Jack had sneaked up right next to me then, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Yup….Phillip of day, and Daniel of Night.”

Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of Phil for some reason. Why was I drawn to Day before?

“Dan was in a northern dark Pangaea zone when his tribe abandoned him,” Jack sadly said. “And at the same time, in the south, Phil was abandoned in the light. Nature took them in, then making them immortals two decades after. Nature sounds nice.”

Me, like a stupid idiot, overlooked a question I had before. “Wait, you’ve never met Nature?”

Mark rejoined the conversation, and unlike Jack, was looking at Night with an evil eye. “We were getting up to that part.

“What Nature did wrong was the most humane thing he ever did - he let Day and Night become the greatest friends of all time.”

Jack sat down again on the chair, drawing back from the story. Mark continued. “Day and Night were raised with Nature in this very mansion in the clouds, inseparable friends from the day they saw each other. He knew what he had to do to get his plan to work - split them up - but didn’t have the heart to do it. The whole roles of Day and Night were simple when they were first blessed with the magic at the ages of twentyfive and thirty - Night would sleep at daytime, wake up at the start of night, get passed the Badge of Time by Day within a five minute span, and be awake until day again. They were always near each other the whole time, yet could only interact with the other in that five minute span. This could all have been avoided if they were never together...but he couldn’t tear them apart. The plan was doomed from the very second the two laid gazes on each other.

“After hundreds of years in this process, they couldn’t take it anymore. If they broke the schedule, Nature would be mad and the Earth would go into chaos due to the imbalance of this now permanent system. However, if they didn’t, they would grow insane. They even discussed an idea that since they were made simultaneously, if one died the other would just take up the position of the other, being both Day and Night. They thought the best course of action was for one of them to die, just so even if they couldn’t see each other, that promise of death was a promise still. No wishy-washy five minute times anymore. It’s sad to think about.”

Jack scoffed, him probably thinking the same as me - _major understatement_

“...That’s sad, living a life like that. That’s horrible.” I felt like I didn’t need to say that; we all knew it to be true. 

After a moment, Mark continued.“After much thought and arguments during these sunrise and sunsets, they came up with a better plan. An insane, no-good plan that ruined everything. “

Mark finally stopped staring at Dan, and looked to me. “Dan and Phil thought they could make an unspoken compromise with their old caretaker. Phil would use his sun to burn off a section of Pangaea, with Humans on that section, so that in the night it would drift away from the mainland. So when night was on over here, day was on over there - Dan and Phil would be awake for all hours of both day and night, so they could be attached at the hip just as they used to. They went through with the plan, and technically it worked - they never had to sleep after that. Which, side note, is why they’re rooms are untouched on this floor.”

Mark then went to sit besides me on the bed, hanging his head while doing so. “What they didn’t know, is that once the land wasn’t connected to everything else, Nature would have no power over the chopped off land.

“Before he even had the chance to get angry at Day and Night, he had to find a way to save the Humans afloat on the new make-shift continent on the Earth.”

“That’s where we come in, “ Jack said with a sigh. “In a quick moment, he found three humans in their mid-twenties to split all of his power with and send over to the new continent before day came. Really stupid plan, as everyone else on the much larger plain would die, but he obviously didn’t have a second to think about what he was doing. The three new immortals would split the powers in different seasons, which not known to him at the time, would make the earth the way he wanted it - diverse. Plus, Nature was really a good dude - he saved the three of us from life-threatening situations. ”

“So you’re Summer,” I said, pointing to Mark right next to me, and pointing to Jack, I then said, “...and you’re Fall.”

Jack chuckled. “Autumn, please.” He then turned his head to the one painting I haven’t recognized yet - the snowy, white-haired one. “There’s only one man who calls me that.” Jack took a deep breath, speaking again.

“Long story short, Sean McLoughlin was quickly saved from a deadly fall from a tree in an Autumn forest, in the Mid-North of Pangaea.”

Mark suddenly smiled, fidgeting with his hair. “Haha, and since his mother called him Jack all the time, he just changed it to that.” The man’s smile wore off his face, but I could still feel the comfy hot air around the room because of him. “ I, Mark Edward Fischbach, was saved by Nature from heat exhaustion in the Summer, in the South.”

I widened my eyes at that, no one in Maine died of heat at any time of the year. “That can happen? Just like that?”

Mark’s happy posture downsized a bit, admitting, “No...no, I was running home in extremely hot temperatures. I was hunting, and I got informed by my older brother Tom that my father was dying of illness. He told me to take a break running, to not kill yourself for a dying man, but, well...I couldn’t miss what might have been my dad’s last moments. I never got to see how he died - I was a few huts away from my dad’s when Nature found me.”

“.....I’m sorry. You...didn’t have to tell me that.” I didn’t know what to say to the man other than those pitiful words.

He shook it off. “It’s fine, really, that was a long time ago. I look back and only see happy memories with my family. And we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together anyway...a family away from family is better than no family at all. We were happy, at least.”

“Me too,” Autumn said, smiling wide. “My four siblings and I used to run in that forest for hours, the cool breeze behind us…”

“You had to leave your family forever?” Both seasons suddenly got interested in the carpeting. _My family…_ “...I want to see my family again...” 

Jack quickly calmed me. “Technically you can go down to earth, rarely, and-” He stopped quickly, covering his mouth.

“And what?”

“...nothing, Ethan.” He looked out the window next to the snowy guy on the wall. 

“The man painted on the canvas next to the window - Felix Kjellberg. Became Felix of Winter. Came from the most Northern terrain there was, born into a powerful family. Thrown out to fend for himself that night because he didn’t want to be the town’s leader - he wanted to perform for people, or learn to cook.”

Mark hopped back onto the story in a hurry, if just to stop Jack digging further into the corner he was in. “Anyway, he bestowed upon us three seasons, sent us off to this landmass we all now call ‘Pangna,’ and, because he had no powers left, including the power for his life force…”

I answered him. “He died.”

“Yes,” the two other seasons answered back in unison.

“And so did the original Pangaea land and people, since Nature wasn’t around to maintain the land….our families would have died anyway. ” Jack added, downcast at the mention of so much death. We sat in silence for a few minutes afterwards, and I take the opportunity to think this all out. Nature wanted better weather in Pangaea, so he made Night and Day, but then they hated the system, so they screwed everything up, killed Nature, and now they lived happily ever after in these clouds with three new magical people, or whatever they’re called? I saw the room, but this is way too crazy...so I’m from this new land? Pangna? And they’re all from the old land, Pangaea - didn’t Jack say something before about that?

“Wait...didn’t you say that Mark was a native or something?”

The second I said that, pure confusion shown in my face, Jack slapped his hand down to his thigh, laughing hard. When he got his breath back, I saw that Mark was grinning like an idiot beside me. Jack talked though the laughter - “Mark was living in the section that got chopped off! I call him native as a joke, and now you can too! We’re gonna have fun up here!”

I softly grin myself - the absurdity of it all was, at least for now, dying down. That makes sense. But the story wasn’t over yet, I could tell...

“...So, none of us can ever leave this place? Forever? Where’s Felix, then? And Dan, and Phil! Where are they?” Considering Jack wanted to tell me this with Mark for the reasoning of ‘We-should-be-together-to-tell-you’, I was not expecting the greatest result. 

“...Gone,” Jack said shortly, as if the word gave him pain. “To answer that first question, though, it’s too dangerous these days to go out. We’ll tell you the whole story when we’re ready. It happened so recently, and for us, any change in routine is surprising to the core. I’m sorry, but can we have some more time to get over the events. I feel like a douchebag, I really do, but we can’t tell you the truth until we believe it ourselves.”

I don’t notice i’m staring until Jack met my eyes - his whole demeanor changed at the flip of conversation. This must be...extremely hard for them, whatever’s happening. _Even if they’re lying about everything, the emotion both of them are just displaying for me...they’re good, who or whatever they are._ Deciding this, I nodded in understanding.“It’s fine. So, what now then?”

Mark answered for Autumn. “We teach you our ways, our powers, and we grow accustomed to one another. Hopefully we all don’t hate each other by the end of it, eternity would suck so bad if that would happen. You look like a good person, I have high hopes. You’re Winter now, Ethan Nestor. We don’t use last names up here, so you’re name’s Ethan of Winter now. Welcome to the family, son. We got problems that you are sadly being thrown into…

Mark looked to Jack, both of them silently agreeing about something in their eye conversation. If they’re really telling the truth, they have known each other for years and years and years... _that’s so weird._

Mark smiled. “But that’s just how our lives are, after all. We were all human once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot holes? Plot bunnies? Hate my guts for the tragicness? Hate the joke that I'm gonna tell in 2 lines? Tell me! SMASH that kudos button! 
> 
> Have a nice life:)

**Author's Note:**

> So...is it stupid? Not what you expected out of the one who wrote DENSB? Disappointing? Confusing? Weird? I'm so terrified of this reaction...please, comment whatever you like! I love feedback!(As long as it's not death threats for mentioning Disney at the beginning and stuff)
> 
> Yay, 3% battery remaining! Gotta blast! Have a nice life:)


End file.
